It is often desirable to know the exact position of the sun in the sky. For example, followers of the Islamic religion, and of other religions, have prayer times and fasting times dependent on the position of the sun. It is, therefore, desirable to be able to know the exact timing of particular solar positions. For example, the beginning and ending of sunrise, the beginning and ending of the midday sun, and the beginning and ending of sunset are all important points in the Islamic prayer and fasting day.
Currently, there are many methods, charts and devices available to a user for predicting the timing of the sun's position. For example, using knowledge of the rotation of the earth about its own axis, and its rotation about the sun, it is possible to predict the timing of the important times of the solar day and provide these in chart or other form to a user.
However, since these times are based on prediction, such predictions can have noticeable errors, for example up to thirty minutes of error.
It is therefore desirable to provide a system and method which overcomes the drawbacks of the previously considered solutions.